What Should've Happen
by Winter Blue Dragon
Summary: Yuki Muto is the daughter of Yugi Muto and is going to duel acdemy... as a guy? She must over come friends and enmys and protect her two best friends... Langrage, Spoliers, and DON'T YOU DARE FLAME! ChazzXOC ZaneXOC JadenXOC and later on JesseXOC
1. Chapter 1

What Should've Happen

**~I only own a pen and paper~**

Hi my name is Yuki Muto better known as Yuki Suzuki. I use my mother's maiden name so no one knows who my father is. My mother died when I was an infant and my dad as been taking care of me since. I have black hair with violet tips, I also have violet eyes.

I walked down the stairs into the kitchen. I was wearing a pair of old blue jeans and a light blue T-shirt. As I entered the kitchen I saw my dad sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the news paper.

"Good morning" I greeted while grabbing a pop tart.

"Good morning" He replied while putting the paper down. "Are you excited?"

"What do you mean?"

"About _Duel Academy_!" I sighed. He was obsessed with that damn school.

"Well first I need to past the exam, dad."

"Well don't worry I know you'll do just fine." He replied while getting up and ruffling my short hair. "Speaking of which; don't you need to meet Mariko and Riku?"

"Crap" I cursed; I was supposed to meet them in five minutes. "Bye dad!" I hugged my dad and ran out the door. I ran to the park to see my two best friends sitting on a bench. Mariko is the daughter of Marik Ishtar. She as sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Riku is the daughter of Ryou Bakura. She has fluffy white hair and soft brown eyes.

"Where the Hell were you!" Mariko yelled.

"Mariko, you should keep quiet." Riku squeaked out.

"Let's get going!" I yelled. We started running to where the exams are at.

**~At the Exams~**

**~Normal POV~**

Mariko and Riku sat in the bleachers waiting for Yuki to get called for her duel. Mariko passed with flying colors while Riku barely made it.

"Looks like they'll let anyone in." Mariko heard a voice say. She whipped her head around to see Chaz with a deep frown while looking at them.

"You better be talking about someone else." Mariko growled.

"I'll admit you were pretty good. But you friend will never make it." Riku looked sad. Mariko showed off the smiley face on her middle finger. Chaz smirked. "Now that wasn't very nice."

"Well I'm not very nice." Mariko smirked back. Mariko turned away from him and comforted Riku. Yuki was finally called.

**~At Yuki's house after the exams~**

Yuki, Mariko, and Riku were in their Pjs, up in Yuki's room, watching _When a Stanger Calls, _and eating popcorn.

"What class do you think we'll be put us in?" Riku asked. The other two looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"I mean, will we be put into different dorms or will we be put together?" Riku looked sad.

"Don't worry" Mariko put her arm around Riku's shoulders. "Even if we're put into different dorms we'll always be together." Riku smiled as did Yuki. "Now let's get down to the important stuff…" Mariko's expression changed to a serious one. "Do you think they will be cute guys there?" Mariko was then pelted with many pillows.

**~While the girls are asleep~**

Three figures stood looming over the three sleeping teenagers.

"Why are we here, Pharaoh?" The white haired figure asked.

"Because, Bakura, these three girls are our hikari's daughters." The tri colored haired figure replied.

"So?" The blonde figure shrugged. "It's not like Bakura and I care about our hikari."

"Well you should" Yami replied. "With out them we wouldn't be here."

"True" Marik replied.

"What is it you want us to do?" Bakura asked.

"We must protect them." Yami replied while looking over Yuki.

**~Chapter 1 done~**

**Victoria: Before any of you do anything let me say something!**

**Vicky: We do not really watch GX so tell us if we make a mistake!**

**Victoria: Reviews are welcome, tips and ideas are welcome as well!**

**Vicky: Flames will be used to burn Ryou!**

**Ryou: Hey!**

**Victoria: Trust me if you call this shit I swear on my dog I will take my dad's shotgun and shove it up your-**

**Vicky: Calm down Victoria!**

**Ryou: Why am I still here? **

**Victoria: *Hugs Ryou* Because all of you fangirls will review! **


	2. Facebook

**A/N: Hello peoples! I am here with a notice! I made a Facebook page that you guys can come be my friends on. You don't have to know me or anything, It's just mostly for me to post updates about my stories and stuff… I'll get the next chapter up soon but I wanted to do this. So come on down and look me up! My name is**** Victoria ****Uchiha and my picture is a white fox. I'll accept all friend requests. I'll also do games and stuff on this account, just so you know. And if you're a flamer then I suggest not looking me up because my family may or may not look me up, and they're crazy… I hope to get some request soon ^^!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~I only own my OCs~**

**Note: This is a non-flamers zone- if you have a problem with this story, then shut up unless you're going to give me advice and tips that will help me, and saying "Quit writing" is not advice. **

"_Attention new duel academy students, if you look out your windows you'll see your new home away from home." _

Mariko and Riku looked out the window to see the academy while Yuki read her book. The pilot said something but the trio didn't listen.

…

The trio exited the plane and went to change. Soon they met up again; Mariko was in the Obelisk Blue girls' uniform while Riku was in the Slifer Red girls' uniform. Yuki returned in the Obelisk Blue boy's uniform, still reading her book.

"I still can't believe that you're pretending to be a guy." Mariko chuckled at her friend.

"I had to," Yuki replied while turning a page. "There were no more applications for girls."

"You know you're going to have to share a room with a guy." Riku replied.

"Yeah and?" Riku sighed at her friend's stubbornness.

"This is going to come back and bite us all in the ass." Mariko laughed and wrapped her arms around her two friend's necks, as they made their way to the main hall. Once they arrived, Chancellor Sheppard's face appeared on a large screen.

"_Good morning and welcome my students. I am Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here, and you are the best and brightest young duelist in the world!"_

"Biggest liar in the world…" Mariko mumbled.

"_Now please get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I think you'll find them quite comfortable, depending how you've ranked of course!"_

…

"I can't believe I'm in Slifer Red…" Riku mumbled while Mariko pulled her into an embrace.

"Goodbye my dear friends!" Mariko said dramatically. "It's time for us to part ways."

"Knock it off!" Yuki hit Mariko upside the head with her book. Yuki turned to Riku and handed her a piece of paper. "It has both mine and Mariko's dorm room numbers on it. You also have our cell phone numbers. Now remember if you need anything at all, come find us."

"Alright," Riku nodded.

"She hit me," Mariko whined while holding her head. Yuki just rolled her eyes.

"Get over yourself." Yuki snapped. "I need to get going; I'll need to put my stuff away."

"See you later!" Riku waved at her while she ran towards the boys' dormitories. "I'm going to find the Slifer Red dorms, alright Mariko?"

"Okay," She smiled while hugging her friend. Riku turned to run towards the dorms when Mariko called out, "Don't smoke weed by yourself, call me first!" Everyone looked at her weirdly and she looked at them innocently. "What? It was a joke!"

…

"It is so nice to have you in our dorm, Bakura-san." Lyman Banner said kindly to Riku.

"Please, call me Riku," She replied back with a smile as they walked towards the Slifer red dorms.

"Yes, Riku," He smiled at her. "Unfortunately, there was no more room in the girl dormitories and you'll have to stay in the boys' dormitories."

"Err," She furrowed her brows slightly as she heard this. "Isn't that against the r-rules?"

"It is but, they have made an exception for you," He replied while he put his arm around her shoulders. "You'll have a grand time here! And if the boys try anything, just come and find me and I'll handle it."

"Thanks sir," She thanked as he handed her a piece of paper.

"This is your dorm room," He explained. "I must be off now; I'll see you in class." And with that he left. She sighed and walked to the dormitories. She walked to her room to hear screaming from inside. She slammed the door open to see Jaden and Syrus screaming and Chumley on the top bunk of the bed. That's when she did the math; there was no fourth bed. Her face turned bright red from the thought of sharing a bed with someone and ran out of the room, running for Mariko.

…

Mariko walked through the halls, looking for her room. Soon she found the room and opened the door to see a girl that looked oddly familiar, unpacking her bag.

"Oh, hello," She greeted nicely. "I'm Leighvai Hope Princeton,"

"Holas," Mariko greeted while throwing her bag onto the untouched bed. "I'm Mariko Ishizu Ishtar, this bed is mine right?"

"Yeah," Leighvai replied. "Are you Egyptian or something? 'Cause "Mariko" and "Ishizu" sounds like it."

"My dad's Egyptian," Mariko shrugged. "My mom made my first name from his name and my aunt's name is Ishizu."

"Cool," Leighvai complemented. At that moment a knock could be heard at the door. "Who is it?"

"Your twin," Came the rude reply. Leighvai rolled her eyes.

"Come on in, Chaz," When he entered the room, Mariko flipped.

"You!" She yelled dramatically while pointing at him. He turned and glared her. "Why the hell are YOU here?"

"I'm here to help my sister unpack," Chaz snapped back. "Why are _you _here?"

"I'm her roommate!" She replied loudly. Hey augured back and forth while Leighvai rolled her eyes.

"Its love," She muttered while she continued to unpack.

…

Yuki walked into her dorm to see her roommate taking off his shirt, she just shrugged it off.

"OI, are you my roommate?" She called changing her voice slightly. He held his shirt in his hands and turned to her.

"Yeah," He replied calmly. "Your bed is over there," He pointed to said bed.

"Thanks," She replied sarcastically while walking to her bed. She through her bag onto the bag and looked at him. "I'm Yuki Suzuki,"

"Zane Truesdale," He replied. Mariko then burst into the room with Chaz right behind her.

"Yuki, give me your BB gun!" Mariko yelled while Chaz glared.

"For what? To shoot me with!" Chaz accused loudly while Mariko spun on her heel to glare at him.

"No, I want to sit outside, in my underwear, and shoot the squirrels that try to eat the bird feed!" She screamed sarcastically. "Of course I want to shoot you!"

"Um…" Zane sweat dropped, while Yuki pinched the bride of her nose in annoyance. Mariko whipped around to see the shirtless Zane and started to drool.

"Hottie, hottie, hottie, hottie…" Mariko started to chant, then Yuki hit her with a book.

"Quit drooling!" Yuki yelled while Zane raised an eyebrow, along with Chaz.

"But he's a hottie!" She defended while Yuki sighed.

"I don't care," It was this moment Riku busted into the room and pulled Mariko out. There was a short pause and Yuki turned to Chaz. "Out,"

"Why?" Chaz huffed. "I don't need to listen to you."

"Out before I kill you and feed you to a wendigo," She growled.

"What the hell is a wendigo?"

"Look it up!" She yelled while pushing him out of the room. "Does no one watch "Lost Tapes" anymore?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Victoria: I am so sorry!

Vicky: It took forever to write .

Victoria: Plus I had to watch a lot of episodes…

Vicky: And you have to re-watch it again because you forgot everything.

Victoria: … Shut up…

Vicky: And don't ask us what a wendigo is.

Victoria: Just look it up, 'cause if I posted the definition of it then this story would have to be changed to M because it would be so horrible.

Vicky: Anyway, review and we'll try to update things faster.

Victoria: And if we don't, blame my idiot father.

Vicky: Stupid dick-weed…

Victoria: Review, please…

Vicky: No flames, constructive criticism is ok though, just don't make it too rude k?


	4. AN

Hey guys. I won't be updating for a while. Why? My grandpa died today (3/16/2012). And my mom is taking it hard and so am I. I will also be writing something very special, based off a dream I had last night. It won't be posted on FF or any other site. If I do it right, you'll be seeing my face everywhere. Haha, like it'll be as famous as Harry Potter. But I will write it. I'll be very busy for a while, so I'll update when I can, ok? Hope ya'll have a nice night.


End file.
